


Eat Me Alive

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom！Tony Mendez, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: "You haven't kiss me,yet."
Relationships: Tony Mendez/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Temporary Touch

他又一次注意到Napoleon唇上深色的伤疤。思考片刻后又自觉无多可说，Mendez尽可能自然地将眼神移开，伸手握住自己的酒杯又饮下一口。呃，中年男人从来无法理解对方对于甜口酒精的执着。  
“你又在打量我。”男人的目光依旧集中在怀中正搅拌的面糊，轻飘飘戳中Mendez的动向。饮酒的幌子突然变得拙劣起来，他索性将余下的甜酒放回吧台，又难免带着些醉意地意识到在暖灯光下Napoleon Solo的轮廓变得柔软不少。  
舌尖还残留有酒精的甜腻，再藏不住任何他哽在喉头的言语。“那道疤，是新的。”  
“的确。”他应和他，同时还在搅拌甜品所需的面糊。“有人照着我脸来了一拳，我差点就躲过了。”  
他的轻笑方才哼出第一个音节，Napoleon紧接着问他，“想尝尝吗。”  
做客的男子立时卡在原地，片刻才反应过屋主这个主动的邀请。  
“罢了。”他心下明白彼此目的不纯，只是对于对方这般向来浪漫的邀约熟稔于心，实在撩不起波澜。更何况，“那是个伤口，Solo，你最好让它安静呆在原地。”

“错误答案。”  
他终于放下手上的料理，精准蛮横的拽过对方的领带，一鼓作气令男人的面颊贴近自己的吐息。  
“吃或被吃，Antony。”

“好吧”他满是无奈，“我想吻你。”又让对方尝自己舌尖的甜腻味道。

沙发对他们而言不算是个明智的选择，不过从紧紧箍住自己腰身的手臂也不难判断，Napoleon对这个稍显逼仄的空间态度满意。他借此机会让自己与Mendez的身体贴合得紧密，动作又不失风度地顺延脊椎骨一路吻下来。唇瓣贴上背脊的触感引起阵难耐的悸动，而偏偏湿软的舌肉点在他的尾椎处，放肆地舔弄男人显露出的凹陷腰窝。  
“可真是有绅士风度...唔！”男人的抱怨匆匆结束，或许是自己这般讽刺成功激到了他的床伴，前一刻还在撩拨他腰身的Napoleon，如今直接将舌头送入Mendez的幽穴内。  
他相当擅长诸类唇舌功夫，柔软灵巧的舌尖配合着扒开臀瓣的双手，相当轻易的滑进Mendez的体内。呻吟不受控制地逃出来，男人方才意识到相比起舌肉伸入穴内的撩弄，自身被掌握的臀部、以及重复不停扑打在自己臀瓣上的炙热吐息才是最为致命的。  
“而你真是迫不及待...”他故意没说完余下的评价，好让Mendez自己补充出那些下流话。对方正因着被舔弄的刺激扭动起腰身，不时发出些沾染上哭腔的呻吟。他深知该如何对待他，立起身照着对方的臀肉抽打上去。这一下鞭笞不轻不重，足够令男人的挣扎全部停下，跪趴姿态的躯体尚还记着先前的勾魂味道，极轻地颤栗着。  
他的手便再次拿捏那两瓣臀肉，主导着对方向自己展示那幽深放荡的小洞。“你能快些吗？”Mendez开口，像是忘掉几分钟前自己的惊喘。“我也想你了，Mendez。”Solo答非所问，偏过头在对方可爱的屁股上嘬吻一口。“这不代表我们得牺牲掉前戏的仪式感。”  
“去你妈的仪式感，你这混账。” Mendez只觉得自己早被欲望烧坏了脑袋，Napoleon低沉性感的语调无异于火上浇油。去往异国执行任务的是他，邀请自己共进晚餐的是他，现如今揉捏着自己屁股，恬不知耻磨磨蹭蹭的还是他。他的阴茎被逗弄得几乎发痛，舌肉仅仅撩过火热的内壁，反而落下未能尽兴的不快。“收起你的漂亮话，快把你那该死的老二……”  
催促随着肉柱挤进后穴的动作噤了声，“嗯哼？”他恶劣地稍稍扭动腰胯，让自己的性器在对方紧致的包裹里调整角度。在对方失声的喘息间不怀好意地问，“感觉如何？”  
感觉如何？感觉Napoleon的阴茎正一点一点插进自己的后穴，感觉热，感觉被撑开，感觉到痛，感觉到愉快。他想着回话，启唇却冒出一串软糯的呻吟。“嗯...！哈...”不知不觉间肌肤表面已冒了层薄汗，Napoleon靠上来，厚实饱满的胸脯贴上Mendez的脊背，沾染上汗液倒是增添了许多黏腻的质感。他依旧缓慢地，温柔地破开他，又像是想让对方感受得更深刻。“哈啊...哈...！Solo……”随着肉棒被吞吃得更多，男人声音再次响起来。  
“啊...才，才几个星期...”他的身体似乎也被顶得向前挪动，Napoleon伸手扣住那人的肩头，又用力将对方按回自己的勃起上。“怎么感觉...好...嗯！好撑...！”  
“感谢赞美。”他回应得并不真挚，一味忙于箍住Mendez的细腰好让自己能进到更深一点。“你还是一如既往的紧。”  
尽管数周没能做爱的空档期无可辩驳，Napoleon依旧尝试着将自己整只阴茎送入他口中那紧致温暖的后穴里。先前用舌肉进行的开拓效果不尽人意，男人粗大的硬物送进诱人的屁股后却难随性地抽插动作。  
困于这般处境的Mendez断然不好受，阴茎带来的疼痛并非小事，他几乎感觉自己眼眶也湿润，与此同时情欲也被燃得更盛。交合带来的满足快感支撑着他努力将自己撑起来，小心翼翼地试图向前挪动，体内的肉棒正被自己贪婪饥渴的小嘴紧紧绞住，他听见Napoleon在自己身上喘息，随意搭上自己身体的动作便能让自己尝试的放松功亏一篑。  
“为什么这么紧张，Mendez？”Solo俯身贴上对方肩颈，磁性的声线裹挟炙热的温度冲击着男人的神经。他只觉得脸颊一下燃烧起来，呜哝片刻又说不出完整的话来。一切不自然的绯红都在那双蓝色的眼瞳里，Napoleon被不知名的欣然冲击了一下，没再继续这个话题，兀自转去啄吻情人微微泛红的肌肤。男人的薄唇微凉，贴触到后颈一块而再次引起那驯兽的战栗。  
撑大的肉穴终是被这火热的楔子撬松了防卫，逐渐沉缓地顶弄起身下的男人来。在酥麻的快意涌上来的时刻，那小偷仍坚持用自己那双灵巧的手尽情撷取。火热的硬挺包裹在敏感的肠壁内，在一次次抽插里从那具淫荡的肉体里搅弄出愈多的爱液来。Tony在如此攻势下被顶碎了呻吟，随着硬物干进身体的频率断续地发着鼻音。  
他的动作依旧不快，似乎有心用如此温和的势态折磨他。男人把弄着他的腰身，缓和地让尺寸不小的性器辗过每一寸穴肉。火热的阴茎在他体内来回抽动，坚持着向最深处进发，带来火辣辣的痛感后紧接着是无处可逃的销魂感受。他的眼神涣散，放浪于交合的身体不自觉地仰起头，正好让另一人抓住一头散发。  
Mendez的眼角泛红，被不断操弄的人一时无法分辨自己的哭声是源自疼痛还是兴奋。自己的身体全然由对方掌控，他被迫抬起头，被迫翘起屁股，在卡壳的抽泣间感受自己湿粘的穴口被一下又一下的撑开进入。男人的臀肉在冲撞里呈出片诱人的粉红，配上从肉穴中挤出来的稠液构成副香艳的场面。Napoleon看着，腰胯挺动的动作便是越来越快，湿粘沉闷的撞击声回荡在灯光昏暗的房间，加重了身下人的哭喊。他逐渐跟不上体内阴茎捣弄的节奏，脱力的叫喊急促地如雨点，盖住了沙发的咯吱声响。他终是在这一番疯狂的操干里喷薄出来。  
高潮后的身体是软的，连带着意识也是浆糊着。捅进身体的硬物还未释放就退了出去，Mendez后知后觉的想挽留，却让Napoleon先一步抱入怀中再翻过身。他如摆弄娃娃般掰开他的双腿，轻而易举地令对方崭露高潮之后的窘态。  
“Solo…”他将头撇向一侧，刻意避开对方视线。瘫软的身体难免带着些自暴自弃，Napoleon握住他的脚踝，引着他抬高下半身，又抽出手再次送入那红肿的蜜穴里。他本不必废此周折，可Mendez难耐的呻吟总能满足他那些不可言说的欲望。干射过一次的肉体乖顺多汁，多有些熟烂果子的滋味。男人的手指探入到那已然松软的穴口，弓起指节抠挖刮蹭，眼见身下中年男子的再无法忍耐的咬住自己的薄唇，紧蹙着眉头试图抵御身体对原始欲望的渴求。  
他果断的抽出手指，就着指节上沾染的淫液抹上对方紧咬的唇瓣。怼在会阴处的肉棒再次挤进那淫乱的洞口，Napoleon眯起眼，享受Mendez面上一闪而过的惊讶。他自觉需要说些什么，最终还是不发一言，只是抬起对方的双腿，架于自己肩头这样干着他。裹挟着腥膻水液的手指嚣张地抵在男人脸颊上，跟着身体的耸动又沾染到男人的胡须上。Mendez终于松开口，带着些许不甘与羞耻让对方侵入自己的口腔。  
无可否认，舔弄对方的手指带来些病态的，羞耻的快意。Tony费力地抬头应和着，灵活的小舌吮食指节的动作毫不含糊。身下的抽送又凶又狠，被动的体位很难让他感到舒适。可在体内饱胀的阴茎顶上敏感处的愉悦是如此强烈，男人再也管不住自己的呻吟。恍惚中他觉得莫名的羞赧，想要遮住面庞又被对方轻而易举地将手打开。独属于性事的旖旎气氛愈发浓郁，Mendez感到愉悦，感到羞耻，感到焦灼。泪从男人漂亮的脸蛋划下来，“等…！哈啊！Solo！”他像只缺乏安全感的困兽，下意识的抵住Solo挺动的腰胯。“呜！不要…！呜嗯！”  
那并不能令对方停下，他心下明了，或者说他自己也没有期待那样的结果。Mendez的身体在这样蛮横的交媾间显得绵软无力，这让Napoleon轻而易举地拿住他的手，又将它们摁入沙发上。“感觉如何？”他借着这个体位凑在对方面前问道。Solo知道答案，这具自己了熟于心的身体每一寸都在告诉他，紧致的穴口正一下下缩紧，充满水迹的下腹部在操干下展现着男人腹部肌肉的轮廓，他的嘴半张着，无法管控的舌尖暴露出来寻求着亲吻。  
尽管如此。尽管如此。  
“感觉如何？”他问。  
Mendez抬头，用那双早被情欲迷乱了的琉璃眸子看他。  
“很好。”他的声音轻软，在脱力间藏着半点撩人的媚意。“我喜欢…”  
“你想要更多吗？”  
“是…是的…请…！”  
邀请已经如此赤裸，Napoleon也决定收敛了玩心，男人放下对方光裸的长腿，让他们缠在自己腰间，耸动着身体向前狠狠地去顶自己熟知的敏感一带。对方的呻吟立刻拔高去，吞下阴茎的穴肉也开始不自然的痉挛，火热的内壁诱人又销魂，吮吸男人肉棒的劲头叫Solo不住低吼出来。眼前的面庞完全由欲望的绯色占领，他张嘴，不由自主地喘息呻吟。微凉的冲击打在男人淫荡的内里，Mendez的尖叫早已失声，他平复了好一会呼吸，如潮水般的快意依旧叫他身体紧绷。他感觉体内的东西终于拔出去，连带着一串不堪的水声。Napoleon留在自己肉穴中的精液合着黏稠的淫水从被操干得大开的洞口慢慢流泻出去，弄脏了沙发的布料。  
Napoleon拥着他，似乎也在缓缓从高潮的余韵中恢复。男人的手抓住他未能发泄的阴茎，熟练地撸动起来。这让他想要挣扎，无奈于被操弄后的身体虚软得夸张，Napoleon便只得到他下意识地蹙眉，他看在眼中，迅速地轻笑。

“你还没吻过我。”他表现得对于事后粘腻的身体毫不在意，趴在Mendez身上毫无征兆的问起来。  
“我有机会吗？”他则懒懒地回答。  
“那只是个快要愈合的伤疤，Mendez。”  
“你今天已经从我这骗到了一个吻了，Solo。”他甚至没准备睁开眼。“要我说的话，知足吧。”  
“你本可以慨慷些。”  
“而你本可以关注些其他的，Napoleon。我可不知道你对于亲吻有如此执念，它会让你感觉好一些？”  
“嗯哼，”他的回应几乎漫不经心。“它让性不那么纯粹，我一直很喜欢这一套。”  
“哼。”Mendez依旧撇头躲过那个吻，转身脱离了对方的拥抱。“我应该回去了。”他光裸着，毫不掩饰身上斑驳的痕迹，坦然着四下寻找自己的衬衣。  
Napoleon坐起来，靠在沙发上看他。  
“你不会真的认为我有那么不堪吧。”  
“抱歉？”  
“让你深夜，屁股里还含着我的精液，疲惫不堪的回到你的公寓？”他轻飘飘的揭露Mendez原本的行程。他补充道，歪头对上Mendez的目光。  
“如果你愿意，你可以睡我的客房。”骗子面色不改，“又指我卧床的另一半。”

Mendez低头，未能掩饰自己的微笑。“好吧。”他回答。

————tbc


	2. Powered Lies

“谎言甄别测试也就如此了。“  
“有抱怨去对设置这个测试的管理层说。”他的直属上司又点了支烟，在门德斯正面对的沙发椅间无比放松。“拜托，自从微表情那一套讨了总部的那些人开心，我以为我们已经习惯这个了。反倒是你，大英雄。你倒是烦躁得反常，考虑找个伴吧。”  
“哦，不。”杰克直起身，他没错过门德斯移开目光又下意识抬手遮掩的动作。“你什么时候找了一个？”  
“杰克。”  
“哼…还在交往？”他的老友不厌其烦地试探。“模糊不清？”  
托尼没尝试隐藏自己的反应，对方因为他脸上的表情爆发出阵嚣张的笑。  
“我的脸告诉你什么？”他问。  
“嗯…不知道。”对方诚心打趣。  
“撒谎。“

门德斯的隐隐烦躁不无理由。正如那人一贯的行事风格，他的拿破仑先生在那晚过后消失得无影无踪。距离假期的结束还有些时日，暂时脱去枷锁的小偷理应还在兰利晃荡。或许在酒吧流连于女人温软，又可能停留在自己舒适的公寓暂且等候下一个目标。无论如何，他发送出去的消息全如石沉大海，就连入水时的咕咚都不够响亮。  
就这样，在即将步入人生第四十个年头的时间点，再次被一种涩而痒的情愫困扰？在托尼门德斯的自我认知里，执着可并非他所拥有的品质之一。决心不再为此徒劳精神，男人没再犹豫的放下手机，只是点燃比往常更多的烟。  
当火与尼古丁裹挟在一起的辛辣在他唇间燃起来时，连带着将男人平日沉寂的念头也一并烧着。他并未费心期待什么，也从没故意准备什么。多半是清晰距离的遥远，才会迈开来半步又收回到原位。他看着酒架上的贵腐，苦恼它应该浪费在怎样的场合。

最终有人敲响他的门，托尼转动门把，在望见来者后没尝试掩饰自己的惊讶。  
“操，我把酒喝了。”穿着白衬衣的男人脱口而出。  
“什么？”苏洛皱眉。  
正是黄昏时候，兰利的太阳缓慢又引人注目地陷入地平线下，肆意发散着自己浓稠腻人的暖光。门德斯随手拨弄过自己额前的乱发，看向身前人的蓝眼睛。“真好啊，我什么都没准备。“  
拿破仑苏洛随即抬起自己一直背在身后的手，语气正如托尼对付自己一般老练。“猜到了，所以我带了比萨。“

他将外套随意甩在门德斯的沙发上，即便夏日将至，男人依旧坚持着自己一丝不苟的装束。那老道的骗子翻进客厅沙发，动作如家猫一样熟稔灵巧，同时又缄口不言，仿佛对那邀请理应过期了好几日的事实浑然不知。门德斯没去理会男人这一套颇为自在的动作，面对着打开的冰箱，不确定自己应该取出几瓶啤酒。  
“这不是球赛。”他已经为自己找了个舒服的姿势，倚靠在沙发上对着走近的门德斯评价道。  
“因为今天不是周四。”门德斯了解他话语中的问询，又抬手将黑白电影的音量调小了些。他并未过于留心屏幕上葛洛尼娅的姿态，倒是注意到拿破仑没有丝毫进食的意向。心下清楚对方大概尚无食欲，却还是忍不住多嘴问了一句。  
男人顿了一会才作了声答，就像方才真的睡了过去。门德斯看得到那精致五官上匍匐的倦意，甚至还有那眼睑下浅淡的色素沉淀。“你不喜欢披萨。”他的语气里参杂了些自己都未曾意识到的埋怨，宛如拿破仑带来些更好的选择男人就会老实填饱肚子。  
“没错。”男人这下回应得迅速而含糊，却没说完本该存在的后半句。  
他顺着他的言语，不再继续纠结，转头将注意力全然留给正放映的影片。

门德斯事先仅仅接触过日落大道剧本优秀的听闻，除此之外除了由葛洛尼娅饰演再没有其他了解。那是个简单的故事，可不碍于门德斯被情节吸引，尝试停留在过往荣光里的故事总有种令人唏嘘的凄凉感。黑白电影的亮光打在他因专注而不显神色的面庞上，他看着那心碎又崩溃的女人举起手枪，随着紧接响起的枪声吓得浑身一颤。  
乔吉利斯死在了爱人的游泳池里，与此同时，拿破仑苏洛靠在门德斯的肩上沉沉睡去。那位纵情声色的浪荡子终于拜倒在几日的放肆玩乐之下，在最终昏睡的时刻还不忘给自己找了处不错的安稳地。  
中年男人几乎失神片刻，被向来谨慎的雅贼在自己身边入睡的事实给震得动摇。只是事已至此，追究对方为何一反常态倒显得太不近人情。特工缓过神来，喝完手中的最后一口酒，尽量轻缓的扶住那呼吸平稳的年轻人，将对方放在了自己不甚宽敞的沙发上。或许是真的超支了体力，他手中的男人显得异常乖巧，在靠上扶手时才倦意浓浓的哼哼几声。  
他起身去房间拿了条干净的毛毯，回来时正好看到屏幕上打出剧终的字样，而等到桌面上的啤酒罐与纸盒清理干净后，由精巧字体组成的演职员表也已然临近尾声。精壮的外勤特工蜷缩在自己的沙发上睡得安稳，门德斯难免心头涌上股不知所措的无奈。  
托尼设法在剩下不多的空间里坐下，揉了揉眼，脑海中还留着先前那男子被子弹击中随即跌落水中的模样。她那样恐惧他的离开，又狠心让对方死的那样轻描淡写。  
空气中飘散着拿破仑身上的古龙水香，将托尼门德斯的思绪狠狠困在这一方狭小的空间里。男人感觉嘴唇干涩，急需些苦辣的刺激来燃醒自己。他僵硬着从口袋里掏出烟盒与打火机，正要点燃时听见了一旁人的呓语。  
“坏主意。”  
门德斯反应了片刻才晓得那不是睡梦中的话，只不过他下意识的茫然回应已经落地。  
“她自己说的，‘爱上你本就是件蠢事。’”  
他在说那部电影，至少他尝试让自己听起来像是那样。  
门德斯看着他，仿佛终于从昏沉的泥沼中脱离，最终还是放下了手中未来得及点燃的烟。  
前几日他们还在类似的设置里紧紧相拥，伴随蒸腾的欲望尽情向彼此的肉体索取欢愉。  
“我喜欢你，托尼。”  
“别毁了它。”  
那精致到顽劣的脸上没有破绽，托尼看着，悲哀地意识到那是个谎言。  
随即他更沮丧地意识到自己并没有勇气去揭穿它。  
他在对方的劝阻后点了烟，试图用那一下猛然的刺激嘲弄自己与对方的怯懦。无奈被失落浸透的身心如打湿的柴薪般难以引燃，就连咬住滤嘴的动作也可以乱了手脚。托尼被冲进体内的烟雾呛出一串咳嗽，挤出眼泪的那一刻倒感觉眼鼻酸涩得不行。  
他自信看明了对方的不安，又茫然自己应该如何作答。

他安静了很久，久到足够找回原先的模样。又卯足了劲吸入一口烟，皱眉感受辛辣味道侵入自己身体的病态快意。“好吧。”他回答。

————tbc


End file.
